supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Petit Le Mans
The 2018 Motul Petit Le Mans took place at Road Atlanta from October 10-13, 2018. It is also the 21st edition of the Petit Le Mans. It served as the 2018 WeatherTech SportsCar Championship finale, and the fifth race of the WeatherTech SportsCar Championship since it's inception in 2014. Many teams chose to change drivers for the race due to the Fuji-Road Atlanta clash, which meant that the driver became unavailable. Some IndyCar full-time players, like Jirayu La-ongmanee, chose not to participate in the race due to the 2018 Luk Thung Cup, where he needed to get there before his matches. This race is known to be the last full-time race for Johannes van Overbeek. He is retiring after the race concludes. Entry list *The Honda of America Racing and Sprint of Daytona cars withdrew due to budget issues. IndyCar representatives * Abomasnow * Apolo Anton Ohno * Gabby Chaves * Graham Rahal * Josef Newgarden * Pee Saderd * Scolipede * Scott Dixon * Sébastien Bourdais * Simon Pagenaud * Spencer Pigot * Volcarona * Will Power On Track Schedule IndyCar wanted the third round, quarterfinal, and semifinal matches to be before on-track activity begins. Abomasnow said "to make it early as possible". Sunday First round matches ( Metagross' half): 11:00 AM to 9:00 PM EDT Monday First round matches ( Pee Saderd's half): 11:00 AM to 9:00 PM EDT Tuesday Second round matches: 11:00 AM to 9:00 PM EDT Wednesday Third round motorsport matches: 11:00 AM to 11:30 AM EDT 3:45 PM to 4:15 PM EDT Practice 1 Porsche GT3 Cup USA 4:30 PM to 5:00 PM EDT Practice 1 Prototype Challenge Thursday Quarterfinal motorsport matches: 6:45 AM to 7:15 AM EDT 8:00 AM to 8:40 AM EDT Practice 2 Porsche GT3 Cup USA 8:55 AM to 9:55 AM EDT Practice 1 Continental Tire Challenge 10:10 AM to 10:55 AM EDT Practice 2 Prototype Challenge 11:15 AM to 12:15 PM EDT Practice 1 WeatherTech Championship 12:35 PM to 12:50 PM EDT Qualifying Porsche GT3 Cup USA 1:05 PM to 1:50 PM EDT Practice 2 Continental Tire Challenge 2:40 PM to 2:55 PM EDT Qualifying Prototype Challenge 3:15 PM to 4:15 PM EDT Practice 2 WeatherTech Championship 4:35 PM to 4:50 PM EDT Practice 3 Continental Tire Challenge 5:00 PM to 5:15 PM EDT Qualifying (ST/TCR) Continental Tire Challenge 5:20 PM to 5:35 PM EDT Qualifying (GS) Continental Tire Challenge 5:55 PM to 6:40 PM EDT Race 1 of 2 Porsche GT3 Cup USA 7:30 PM to 9:00 PM EDT Practice 3 WeatherTech Championship Friday Semifinal motorsport matches: 6:45 AM to 7:15 AM EDT 8:00 AM to 9:45 AM EDT Race Round 6 IMSA Prototype Challenge Prototype Challenge 10:10 AM to 10:55 AM EDT Race 2 of 2 Porsche GT3 Cup USA 11:15 AM to 12:15 PM EDT Practice 4 WeatherTech Championship 1:25 PM to 3:25 PM EDT Race FOX Factory 120 Continental Tire Challenge 3:55 PM to 4:10 PM EDT Qualifying (GTD) WeatherTech Championship 4:20 PM to 4:35 PM EDT Qualifying (GTLM) WeatherTech Championship 4:45 PM to 5:00 PM EDT Qualifying (P) WeatherTech Championship Final motorsport match: 5:45 PM to 6:15 PM EDT Saturday 8:30 AM to 8:50 AM EDT Warm Up WeatherTech Championship 11:05 AM to 9:05 PM EDT Race Motul Petit Le Mans WeatherTech Championship Participants *Rankings are the top sixteen seeds from The Kardashians vs. The West Family and Jana Kramer vs. Gary Busey. ;Wildcard entrants The following players earned main draw wildcards: * Luke Garner * Garvey * Adam Spencer Ross * Toucannon No qualifying, due to the race at Road Atlanta that will be 10 hours long Saturday. Draw Seeds Metagross Pee Saderd Scott Dixon Volcarona Will Power Jirayu La-ongmanee Josef Newgarden Beartic Simon Pagenaud Ryan Hunter-Reay Pidgeot Apolo Anton Ohno Joey Fatone Ueli Kestenholz Graham Rahal Chespin Draw Finals Top half Section 1 Metagross | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Bottom half Section 3 Section 4 P Saderd | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Trivia